Different mounting arrangements for the display of flags, sports pennants and banners are known such as wall brackets, lawn or sidewalk sockets, floor stands, flag and banner poles for indoor and parade use as well as outdoor flag poles and the like. In addition, it is known to display flags and placards on personal vehicles for a diversity of reasons, such as, to express support for a sports team, mark the location of the vehicle in a parking lot, request emergency assistance, signal distress as well as for decorative and symbolic purposes. Known arrangements for supporting flags on automobiles are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. D295,730, 3,036,545, 4,015,557, 4,163,426, 4,348,978, 4,519,153, 4,875,431, 4,964,360, 5,233,938, and 5,299,525.
One particular drawback of the known arrangements noted above is that each is adapted for only one distinctive function and cannot be affixed to disparate supporting structures having different surface irregularities. An addition deficiency is that these known arrangements typically orient the flag on a pole which is fixed against movement relative to a base structure thereby preventing angular adjustment of the flag pole. One exception is the wall mounted bracket, however, these brackets permit the angular adjustment of a flag pole relative to the base in only one, restricted, plane around a single shaft of rotation. Moreover, many of the known arrangements employ complex support structures and are expensive.